Your Love Is Just A Lie
by BatManAndFairyFace
Summary: We all know Alice and Jasper are soulmates, but what if they're not? What if Jasper was playing with her feelings to get close to her, and the Cullens? What if he was on a mission for Maria? How do the wolves fit into this? R&R for more information.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters.

Alice's POV

So here I sit, staring into black eyes that make perfection. This man had been in my visions for the past month, and I'm finally sitting here, in the same freakin' room as him. Gosh, he was attractive. But I know I'll never stand a chance with him. I sighed, and continued staring at my coffee I wasn't going to drink. I felt his stare and I reluctantly turned to approach him. Why set yourself up for hurt Alice? I scolded myself. This gorgeous stranger looked at me confused, and a little uncomfortable. Sighing internally, I skipped over to him and smiled warmly. God I wish I was his mate. Apparently its something you feel straight away. This was just lust.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I told him matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he sounded sincere, and ducked his head.

"Let's get out of here," I enthused, grabbing his hand and heading out the diner. God, that place was a hell-hole. But I would wait there every day for the past four weeks, hoping it was the day my handsome stranger came. I also would get visions of a coven, much like myself. They only survived on the blood of animals, and kept a permanent residence in a small town of Forks, Washington. The Cullens. They seemed nice enough, and apparently they would take me and Jasper in. For the first time in a long time I felt Hope.

We took off into the trees, and sprinted. Jasper was leading the way when it hit me. How could he possibly know which way to the Cullens? Only I knew where we were heading... didn't I? I slowed right down into a walk, confusion and fear clouding my every thought.

"Ma'am?" Jasper asked, sounding worried.

"Jasper," he looked shocked, "my name is Alice. There is something you should know."

"How did you know my name?" he asked astounded.

"I have an ability that is way above the norm for our kind. I can see the future. The outcomes are based on decisions one makes," I explained quickly, hoping he'd understand.

"I too have an ability above the norm," he told me slowly, guardedly.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I can read peoples emotions. I can alter them if needed, and control them."

Huh. Well, now I've got to hide my slightly creepy attraction for him because he can sense it. Crap. Anger rised up inside me. God, I was an idiot. Ugh! I wished the world would just crack open beneath my feet and swallow me whole. Jasper must have sensed it, and sent waves of calm crashing over me. It felt nice to have someone care for me, even if it was taming my slightly crazy side. Okay, slightly was an understatement. But its not how you think. I get told I'm crazy alot, but really, I'm just hyper.

"Jasper, how do you know where I was heading?" I asked, my confusion evidently clear in my voice.

"I was actually heading towards a small coven I know of. They live in Washington, and I was hoping to stay with them for a while," he explained, his eyes hardened, and became more guarded then before.

"Oh! I'm going to Washington too! I'm going to go see the Cullens'," I chirped excitedly.

His brow rose, and his features rearranged into a slight smile. Okay, if I wasn't confused before, I was confused now. Why was he smiling softly at me, yet his eyes still cold and hard?

"I'm going to go see the Cullens' too," he explained, when he realized he was confusing the shit out of me.

"Wow, does that mean we're travelling buddies?" I asked, excitement colouring my tone.

"It might," he said flirtaciously, winking at me. My genius reaction was to giggle like a teenage girl meeting her celebrity crush. Then I heard him whisper something along the lines of, "I want to be so much more."

I shook it off, and we started running again. This just might be the best trip ever.

Jasper's POV

Maria was right. She said there was a little pixie waiting for me in a small town diner. We exchanged a few words, and then we were off to the Cullen residence. They didn't know who I was, let alone I was coming to stay. After a while she slowed, while I was leading the way.

"Jasper, how do you know where I was heading?" she asked, the confusion tangible in the air, as well as clear in her voice.

"I was actually heading towards a small coven I know of. They live in Washington, and I was hoping to stay with them for a while," I explained, my eyes guarding the secret I could not afford to tell.

"Oh! I'm going to Washington too! I'm going to go see the Cullens'," she sang, excitement becoming an aura around her.

My brow rose, and I smiled slightly. Her excitement drained and was replaced with confusion. Probably wondering why I was smiling.

"I'm going to go see the Cullens' too," I explained, and her confusion evaporated once again, and for a second she was just neutral.

"Wow, does that mean we're travelling buddies?" Alice asked, and her emotional climate went from neutral to excitement in a split second.

"It might," I said seductively, then winked at her. I slowly forced lust over her, and she giggled. "I want to be so much more," I whispered, low enough for a normal person not to hear, but just loud enough for someone with our sensitive hearing to understand.

I'll have to wait a while before I see my darling, but if I was going to stay with someone who eminates love and happiness wherever she goes, I think I'll be fine for a century or two. 


End file.
